Episode 6860 (2nd May 2014)
"Val starts having doubts about sleeping with Tiny; Alicia worries it's something to do with her car when a solicitor arrives to see her; and Dan explains to Bob he won't be bullied into marriage. (TV Times synopsis) Plot Edna overhears Ruby talking about problems with her car and having no money to get it fixed. Val lies to Eric that she has told Tiny about her condition and he is fine with it. Dan presents Kerry with a box, which she presumes is an engagement ring, only to discover it's business cards. Val and Tiny have their second date. Bob is forced to send Brenda home after barely sleeping due to the kids keeping her awake. Rhona witnesses Donna feeling guilty. Alicia is worried when a Solicitor arrives to speak to her. Caught off guard, she makes her excuses, but they insist they will return to see her tomorrow. Finn resigns himself to village life when he hears the job in Tokyo has been filled. A panicked Alicia thinks the solicitor's visit could be to do with the car and whilst David tries to reassure her, his admission that he forgot to renew the car insurance leaves her even more unsettled. Val and Tiny tumble out of a taxi as they return from their second date. Tiny whisks Val into his arms and towards the B&B. Eric observes this and backs away crestfallen. Dan explains to Bob that he won't be bullied into marriage, but Kerry doesn't want to give up. With a naked Tiny ready and waiting in bed, Val checks that he has protection. Suddenly doubtful, Val suggests she should go and get them some champagne, but she actually darts round to the pub to speak to Victoria. Val confesses that Tiny doesn't know about her HIV status. Victoria gives Val some words of wisdom before Val returns to Tiny. Donna is grateful when Rhona offers her and April a room at Smithy Cottage, but declines. After sleeping together, Val and Tiny decide to share a cigarette in bed. Tiny notices an appointment card for the Sexual Health Clinic in her bag and goes ballistic when she's forced to tell him that she's HIV Positive. He shoves her out the way as he makes his way through the door and Val falls and bangs her head on the bed post. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Finn Barton - Finn Barton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Tiny Alcock - Tony Pritchard *Solicitor - Stephen Chapman Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, Restaurant, Room 3, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar, Toilet hallway, Private hallway, Kitchen, Backroom *Dale Head - Living room, Kitchen *David's - Shop front *Café Main Street - Public café, Kitchen, Front exterior Memorable dialogue Betty Eagleton: (about Val Pollard and Tiny Alcock) "Word has it that she's seeing that big bloke, with the baps." Notes *Last appearance of Betty Eagleton until Episode 7187 (20th May 2015). Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes